Contract With Death Himself
by ChainSawGooche
Summary: When one finally has enough of their torturing what will they do to stop it? Rated M for safety if I Continue to write.
1. Introduction

Contract With Death Himself

_Drip. Drip. _

_The blood dripped off my cold steel blade as it sliced through the body of whom has tortured me throughout my years, going way back before I could even remember. The way my blade sliced through her body, coming in contact with skin, muscle, bone, internal organs and skin again. It was so satisfying, almost too satisfying at that. _

_Drip. Drip. _

_I stared down at the now lifeless body of the pink haired beauty, Haruno Sakura. I watched as the blood poured from her body that I had cut open in half, her face pale, emerald eyes lost their enchanting shine to them as they seemed to now show just how lifeless as she was now, she now stared into the depths of nothingness now. Oh well._

_Ahh. You look a little lost, here, let me explain. It __all started a while back, it almost seems like forever now, but I'll tell you anyways._

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Just a quick teaser, my first time writing a real story. Not exactly sure if I'll continue writing this. I don't know where this story is going to go...  
__Merp. Just leave a review I guess. Up to you though!_

_-ChainSaw_


	2. Chapter One

**_Authors Note: Errmm... Thanks for those who reviewed, followed, and favorited!  
First time I've written an actual story so it might be rough around the edges.  
HUZZZAAAA! To the story!_**

* * *

_**Elementary School**_

"Okay class, everyone found your self a seat" The teacher called out to us. We all made our way to our seats and everyone chose their spots, I sit in the back of the class, by the window, my favorite spot, not only is it a spot were I can be left alone, but also I have an amazing view of the sunny outdoors.

"Hey," a voice called out to me braking my gaze from the window "mind if I sit next to you?" I looked over to who was talking to me, it was, Sasuke? Realizing I was staring I looked out the window again.

"U-uh sure..." I blushed slightly as he sat down next to me. He sat down and sighed as the teacher started speaking about the activities we're going to be doing today, painting, math, writing, reading, all that 1st grade jazz, and finally building challenges with our table partner. Soon everyone had little canvases and we started painting.

"Hey uh..," Sasuke whispered to me, I looked up to giving him a questioning look "first, what's your name? And second, what are you painting?" he asked me with a smile.

"M-my name is H-H-Hinata, I-I'm painting my f-favorite p-place" He looked down to my picture, which consisted of a small pound, grassy land around it, colorful flowers, large trees and lastly a sun in the corner of the page. He looked up to me making me blush.

"Oh! Hey Hinata you wanna be friends?" He looked at me proudly

"U-u-uuhh sure..." I looked down at my painting blushing slightly again.

"Why do you stutter so much? Am I scaring you or something?" he stared at me.

I looked up at his sad eyes as he waited for an answer "A-ah no! I-I-its n-not you, I s-stutter w-with everyo-one..." his eyes lit up again happy to hear he wasn't scaring his new friend. He laugh quietly to himself, I looked up "W-what?"

"We're going to fix that! So at least you wont stutter around me, okay?" he said.

"O-okay..." I looked up and smiled.

"Alright kids," the teacher started "we're going to move onto math so everyone start cleaning up." he finished and walked to the group of kids to help. A little while later and we were all done with putting away our supplies and had out our pencils, lined paper and erasers if needed as we begun our lesion, but I just stared out the window since my daddy had already taught me this already. Time felt like it passed by so fast I paid little attention to math, writing and reading. "We're going to start the building challenges, so your partnered up with your table buddy" he said cheerfully. We built cars, animals, shapes, and we were now working on a house.

"Hinata," I turned my head "I'll be right back, 'kay?" I nodded as he turned around to head to where I was guessing to the teacher to ask to go to the bathroom, continuing to build our house which was just about done just a handful of blocks were left and it would be complete just before I put down a red block someone called out to me.

"Hinata," looking up I saw emerald and sea blue eyes whom which I believed those belonged to Sakura and Ino making their way over to me. "What are you to Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura asked me, quite loudly I would have to say "Yeah, what are you to Sasuke-kun!" Ino copied.

"A-a-a fr-friend...?" I said questionably, what did it matter what I was to him?

"Well you cant be his friend!" Sakura said as Ino just nodded in agreement "Sasuke is ours." She said as Ino pushed me making me drop my red block on the ground with a thud as my back collided with the table making Sasuke's and I's colorful block house topple over into a mess. "I bet Sasuke is only being your friend because you sit in the back of the class by yourself like a loser and have no friends, white-eyed freak!" she snapped at me. She and Ino soon started pinching me and calling me mean names like loser, white-eyes, freak, and weak. I couldn't handle it anymore and I started crying as they laughed at me.

"Whats going on here?" I heard someone call out to us. looking up it was Sasuke. "Well?" He looked at our table seeing the colorful pile of blocks which our house used to stand. "And what happened to our house?" not getting an answer Sasuke grew impenitent. "Hinata?" he walked over to me as I layed on the ground sobbing. "You two." He called out to the girls "do something like this again and I will hurt. You! Why would you do this anyways! What did she do to you? If I see you hurt her again we wont be friends anymore!" He yelled at the two shocked girls as tears formed in their eyes as they ran away. Still sobbing Sasuke helped me up "Its okay, they're gone, lets build _our _house again." I looked up to him smiling.

"O-okay Sasuke..." I replied a small smile on my face.

* * *

**_Authors Note: So there you have it guys/gals first chapter to Contract With Death Himself, its more of a kid them you know? Way before anything really happens, just bear with me if I'm a bit slow paced, but I want to build character you know? Anyways isn't child Sasuke so cute?! Awwhh. Yeahh... So please review what you'd like to see happen or what I need to improve on, writing criticism is really helpful, but... Please be gentle with me, just a newcomer man... _**

**_-ChainSaw_**


	3. Chapter Two

**_Authors Note: Thanks again for those who favorite, reviewed, and followed!  
No school, more time, late nights when I can't sleep (like now its 1:30 in the morning... What is wrong with me) so expect more chapters ahead!  
To the story! HUUZZZAAA~!_**

* * *

**_Elementary School: Continuation _**

Ever since Sasuke helped me from Sakura and Ino a couple of years back we've been pretty close and since we got to see each other everyday, even outside of school because of our parents being the owners of the two largest companies ever, Uchiha Corp. and Hyuuga Corp. We were pretty close friends. It was nice being able to go to school without worrying about someone bullying me, though Ino was cool with me, Sakura pretended and while Sasuke was away she would usually give the stink eye. Not that it mattered it seems to be pretty much okay.

Bzzz. Bzzz.

My phone's vibration on my nightstand broke me out of my thoughts, I walked towards my lit phone, picked it up and read my new message.

**From: DuckButt  
Message: Mornin**

**To: DuckButt  
Message: Good morning**

Reading the message I quickly typed up a simple reply and started to get ready for school. I changed from my pj's into some more fitted clothes for school as I walked out from my bathroom, brush in hand, my phone lit up again telling me another message was sent.

**From: DuckButt  
Message: Whats up?**

**To: DuckButt  
Message: Nothing much, just brushing my hair**

Once again replying a simple and quick message back_._ As I finished brushing my hair I walked over to my shoes putting them on with ease, before I left I packed my bag for all that I need today and replied to a few more messages before I was off to school. Being the sixth grader that I was, I no longer needing anyone to walk me to school anymore, plus I didn't live to far anyways.

"Get in your seats class," the teacher announced to the class as I watched the rest of the class fill in the class room Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Sakura, Ino who followed in after Sasuke who walked towards me at sat next to me, in the back of the class, next to the window. The bell went off announcing class to start "Now that everyone is here, open your books to page 56..." she went on talking about our book, **_Hatchet_** by Gary Paulsen.

"Hey there buddy," Sasuke nudged me "how's it going, enjoying that book?" he asked jokingly.

I looked up from my book and turned to him "Yes actually, you should try reading it, you might like it."

He smirked "_Might. _Anyways I see your stutter went away" he pointed out

"Only for you, I still stutter around everyone else on the planet." I said while looking into my book "Seriously Sasuke you should _try _reading this book, its pretty interesting." I said picking up his book from the table and handing it to him. He laughed quietly and took it from my hand and began reading. So class seemed to pass by because before I knew it the bell rang throughout the class indicating that it was lunch. I walked with the class until we got tot the lunch room then half the class parted to go to buy lunch while the rest either had or didn't want a lunch, I quickly chose a spot not really caring where I sat, I just wanted to eat my sandwich, have some chip and drink my juice pouch then leave to go outside.

"Hey Hinata-chan," someone called behind me "is it cool if I sit here next to you? Or you saving it for that dummy Sasuke?" he joked.

Turning around my heart skipped a beat when I saw a wide foxy grin and bright blue eyes that held so much joy, only one person could hold that expression and mean it and that was... You guessed it Naruto. "A-a-ano N-Naruto-kun, h-hello," I blushed "I-I-I guess y-you can sit h-here."

His smile grew, if that was even possible. "Alright!" he sat down "So Hinata-chan, its been awhile since we talked-" he lost his train of thought as Sakura came by, Naruto for some reason was caught up with Sakura, who wasn't even nice to him, it was _'love at first sight' _shame that its one sided though, I know the feeling. "Hey Sakura-chan! Saaakkkuuurrraaa-chhaaann!" he called out to her, finally she acknowledged him "You should come join me a Hinata here!" he patted a spot next to him. She looked over to him, then to me and gave me a evil smirk. _Am I the only one who saw that?! _I thought to myself. She came and sat next to him and was actually being nice to him, not just nice but even responding yes to a play date with him... My heart sank a little as I saw Naruto so happy around her, I wish I could be the one to make him smile like that-

"Dork, don't look so sad. Its annoying." Sasuke stated and poked my forehead.

"Ooowwwie~" I rubbed my forehead "where did you even come from?!" I asked rather loudly

"I just bought lunch and walked here. Ooooooo~ I'm soo maagicall~!" He waved his arms around "But seriously," he looked over my head "are you upset Sakura's here making Naruto happy? You should know she's just using him to make you sad for me yelling at her that one time, don't let her get to you." I nodded in agreement. "Good, hey do you want to maybe come over to my house tomorrow?" he asked and looked away a slight blush making it way to his cheek.

"Huh? Sure...?" I replied. And with that I spent the rest of lunch with Sasuke and went home and asked my dad permission to go over to Sasuke's and as I knew he would he said yes.

* * *

**_Authors Note: There you have it folks! Its a bit short, and simple, but I'm planning to do something intense next chapter... Also I'm thinking I might want to just keep it Hinata's POV but I also, kind of, soft of want to do Sasuke's POV...? I dunno if I will but I think it could be interesting, right? I don't know. Anyways... Thanks for reading and please review what you liked and/or what you'd like to see me write and/or improve on._**

**_-ChainSaw_**


End file.
